I Still Hate You, But I Still Love You And I Don't Know Why
by xorahxo
Summary: Tammi has been in New York for nine months. During that time, something happened that changed the life of her infertile friend. When February rolls in, a little surprise comes. Her old college is having a field trip in New York and for five months, they're going to be attending her college and staying at the hotel in which she lives. Will she be able to repair her love life?
1. Characters

**Name:** Tammi Tweak

**Age: **19

**Siblings: **Tweek Tweak (twins)

**Hair Color: **blonde

**Eye Color: **blonde

**Skin Color: **lightly tan

**Size: **38C

**Friends: **Kylee, Kendra, Bailey, Lexi, Tammi, Amy, Tanya, Katia, Liam, Brian

**Enemies: **Stacey

**Crush(s): **Trey,Craig

**Clothing: **depends

**Personality: **fun, random, short-tempered, wild, loud, crazy, weird, smart, attractive, tough, strong

**Likes: **boys, dogs, phones, computers, grapes, meat, fashion, shoes, high heels, cursing

**Dislikes: **coffee, mean people, Cartman

**Fears:** thunder storms, spiders

**Extra Information: **loves coffee and has ADD like Tweek

**Name:** Kylee Broflovski

**Age: **19

**Siblings: **Kyle Broflovski (twins)

**Hair Color: **red

**Eye Color: **green

**Skin Color: **light skinned

**Size: **DD

**Friends: **Nichole, Kendra, Bailey, Lexi, Tammi, Amy, Tanya, Katia, Liam, Brian, Stan, Cartman (kinda), Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Craig, Clyde, Tweek, Clyde, Bebe, Wendy

**Enemies: **Stacey

**Crush(s): **Stan,

**Clothing: **orange tank top, orange and green jacket (identical to Kyle's), green skirt, green hat (identical to Kyle's), green hells with an orange bow

**Personality: **fun, random, short-tempered, wild, loud, crazy, weird, smart, attractive, tough, strong

**Likes: **boys, dogs, phones, computers, apples, fashion, heels, hats like Kyle's, jewelry

**Dislikes: **mean people, igloos, Cartman

**Fears:** flying, planes

**Extra Information: **Jewish

**Name:** Kendra Rowe

**Age: **19

**Siblings: **Kenny McCormick (adoptive brother [so not technically related])

**Hair Color: **blonde

**Eye Color: **blue

**Skin Color: **lightly tanned

**Size: **36C

**Friends: **Nichole, Kylee, Bailey, Lexi, Tammi, Amy, Tanya, Katia, Liam, Brian,  
**Enemies: **Stacey

**Crush(s):** Kenny [**Boyfriend**] (doesn't think of him as a brother at all because they aren't related at all)

**Clothing: **orange hoodie (like Kenny's) w/ white tank top under it, faded blue short shorts, and neon orange skate shoes

**Personality: **fun, random, short-tempered, wild, loud, crazy, weird, smart, attractive, tough, strong

**Likes: **boys, dogs, phones, computers, guns, cop related stuff

**Dislikes: **mean people, Cartman, birds

**Fears:** nothing (as we know)

**Extra Information: **is a cop/police officer

**Name:** Lexi Tucker

**Age: **19

**Siblings: **Craig Tucker (twins)

**Hair Color: **black

**Eye Color: **blue

**Skin Color: **medium tan

**Size: **38B

**Friends: **Nichole, Kylee, Bailey, Kendra, Tammi, Amy, Tanya, Katia, Liam, Brian, Craig

**Enemies: **Stacey

**Crush(s):** Clyde

**Clothing: **wears a hat identical to Craig's, a similar jacket to Craig's w/ a blue tank top under it, black skirt, and knee high black lace up boots

**Personality: **fun, random, short-tempered, wild, loud, crazy, weird, smart, attractive, tough, strong

**Likes: **boys, music, Guinea Pigs, coke, yogurt, TV

**Dislikes: **Cartman, soup, pigs, lizards

**Fears:** being buried alive

**Extra Information: **can be exactly like Craig (monotone)

**Name:** Amy Donovan

**Age: **19

**Siblings: **Clyde Donovan (twins)

**Hair Color: **brown

**Eye Color: **brown

**Skin Color: **pale

**Size: **36C

**Friends: **Nichole, Kylee, Bailey, Kendra, Tammi, Lexi, Tanya, Katia, Liam, Brian, Clyde, Bebe,

**Enemies: **Stacey

**Crush(s):** Brian [**Boyfriend**]

**Clothing: **jacket similar to Clyde's w/ a red shirt under it, dark blue shorts, and red flip-flops

**Personality: **fun, random, short-tempered, wild, loud, crazy, weird, smart, attractive, tough, strong

**Likes: **boys, fashion, shoes, candy, tacos, sweets,

**Dislikes: **Cartman, silence, patience

**Fears:** snakes

**Extra Information: **personality is just like Clyde's: whiney, slow/kinda dumb

**Name:** Nichole Cartman

**Age: **19

**Siblings: **Eric Cartman (twins)

**Hair Color: **brown

**Eye Color: **brown

**Skin Color: **barley (but kinda) tanned

**Size: **38B

**Friends: **Nichole, Kylee, Bailey, Kendra, Lexi, Amy, Tanya, Katia, Liam, Brian,

**Enemies: **Stacey

**Crush(s):** Liam

**Clothing: **over the shoulder pink shirt, light blue skinny jeans, and ankle high brown wedge boots

**Personality: **fun, random, short-tempered, wild, loud, crazy, weird, smart, attractive, tough, strong

**Likes: **, fashion, shoes, cats, dogs, animals

**Dislikes: **Cartman, mean people, oranges

**Fears:** spiders

**Extra Information: **can eat a lot (and does) but not gain a single pound

**Name:** Tanya Black

**Age: **19

**Siblings: **Token Black (twins)

**Hair Color: **black

**Eye Color: **brown

**Skin Color: **coca brown

**Size: **38C

**Friends: **Nichole, Kylee, Bailey, Kendra, Tammi, Amy, Lexi, Katia, Liam, Brian,

**Enemies: **Stacey

**Crush(s):** NONE

**Clothing: **purpletank top w/ a T on it, short faded blue shorts, & purple flip-flops

**Personality: **fun, random, short-tempered, wild, loud, crazy, weird, smart, attractive, tough, strong

**Likes: **grapes, fruit, pizza, soda, fashion

**Dislikes: **Cartman, racists,

**Fears:** snakes

**Extra Information: **N/A

**Name:** Bailey Stotch

**Age: **19

**Siblings: **Butters Stotch

**Hair Color: **blonde

**Eye Color: **blue

**Skin Color: **pale

**Size: **38B

**Friends: **Nichole, Kylee, Lexi, Kendra, Tammi, Amy, Tanya, Katia, Liam, Brian,

**Enemies: **Stacey

**Crush(s):** Tweek

**Clothing: **skinny strap light blue dress (knee length) and black heels

**Personality: **fun, random, short-tempered, wild, loud, crazy, weird, smart, attractive, tough, strong

**Likes: **cats, animals, cute things, candy

**Dislikes: **Cartman, mean people, vegetables

**Fears:** heights

**Extra Information: **not dumb like Butters

**Name:** Stacey Marsh

**Age: **19

**Siblings: **Stan Marsh (twins)

**Hair Color: **black

**Eye Color: **blue

**Skin Color: **light skinned

**Size: **34B

**Friends: **Stan, Cartman (kinda), Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Craig, Clyde, Tweek, Clyde, Bebe, Wendy, Liam, Brian

**Enemies: **Nichole, Kylee, Bailey, Kendra, Tammi, Amy, Tanya, Lexi, Katia

**Crush(s):** Kyle, Clyde, Craig,

**Clothing: **pink tank top, light blue jean jacket, short black skirt, and pink/black high heels

**Personality: **short-tempered, loud, attractive, tough, mean

**Likes: **boys, fashion, shoes, animals,

**Dislikes: **Nichole, Kylee, Bailey, Kendra, Tammi, Amy, Tanya, Lexi, Katia

**Fears:** being embarrassed in public

**Extra Information: **Nothing like her twin brother, Stan

**Name:** Liam Testaburger

**Age: **19

**Siblings: **Wendy Testaburger (twins)

**Hair Color: **black

**Eye Color: **hazel

**Skin Color: **lightly tanned

**Friends: **Nichole, Kylee, Bailey, Kendra, Tammi, Amy, Tanya, Lexi, Katia, Brian, Stan, Bebe, Wendy

**Enemies: **Stacey

**Crush(s):** Nichole

**Clothing: **black T-shirt, blue jeans, and DC skate shoes

**Personality: **fun, random, short-tempered, wild, loud, crazy, weird, smart, attractive, tough, strong

**Likes: **girls, soda, fast food

**Dislikes: **Cartman, annoying people

**Fears:** heights

**Extra Information: **N/A

**Name:** Brian Stevens

**Age: **19

**Siblings: **Bebe Stevens (twins)

**Hair Color: **blonde

**Eye Color: **green-blue

**Skin Color: **lightly tanned

**Friends: **Nichole, Kylee, Bailey, Kendra, Tammi, Amy, Tanya, Lexi, Katia, Liam, Clyde, Bebe, Wendy

**Enemies: **Stacey

**Crush(s):** Amy [**Girlfriend**]

**Clothing: **red T-shirt, blue jeans, and DC skate shoes

**Personality: **fun, random, short-tempered, wild, loud, crazy, weird, smart, attractive, tough, strong

**Likes: **girls, soda, fast food

**Dislikes: **Cartman, annoying people

**Fears:** being buried alive

**Extra Information: **N/A

**Name:** Trey Tucker

**Age: **19

**Relatives: **Craig and Lexi Tucker (cousins)

**Hair Color: **black

**Eye Color: **blue

**Skin Color: **lightly tanned

**Friends: **Nichole, Kylee, Bailey, Kendra, Tammi, Amy, Tanya, Lexi, Katia, Liam, Brian

**Enemies: **Stacey

**Crush(s):** Tammi

**Clothing: **dark blue hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, black DC skate shoes, gauges, black and dark blue beanie, black hipster glasses

**Personality: **fun, random, short-tempered, wild, loud, crazy, weird, smart, attractive, tough, strong

**Likes: **girls, soda, fast food

**Dislikes: **Cartman, annoying people

**Fears:** planes

**Extra Information: **N/A

*****  
**Name:** Katia Lynch

**Age: **19

**Siblings: **None

**Hair Color: **red

**Eye Color: **green

**Skin Color: **lightly tanned

**Size: **34DD

**Friends: **Tammi, Stan, Cartman (kinda), Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Craig, Clyde, Tweek, Clyde, Bebe, Wendy

**Enemies: **Stacey

**Crush(s): **Kyle [**Boyfriend**]

**Clothing: **orange over-the-shoulder top, light blue (faded) shorts, and orange and green high heel sandals

**Personality: **fun, random, short-tempered, wild, loud, crazy, weird, smart, attractive, tough, strong

**Likes: **boys, dogs, phones, computers, fruit, fashion, heels, jewelry

**Dislikes: **mean people, lions, Cartman

**Fears:** heights

**Extra Information: **Jewish


	2. Chapter 1

I growled as I pushed thought the revolving doors of Mayberry Hotel at 6:20 am. "Dammit, Trey!" I hissed. I spotted his blue truck and stormed over to it. "You asshole, we're going to be late," I snapped. "Did someone not have their coffee this morning?" he teased. "I did. At 5:15!" "Well, excuse me for getting stuck in traffic!" Trey said as he started driving in the direction of our collage.

He parked and I got out, walking toward the front door and in the direction of my first period. I walked through the door, everyone staring at me. "You're late," my teacher, Mrs. Burrs, said. "I know. I would have been here on time if my car wasn't being repaired, thanks to Kylee," I replied, sitting next to one of my best friends, Lexi Tucker. "I wouldn't have crashed into that tree if Nichole didn't startle me!" Kylee Broflovski protested. "I thought that leave was a squirrel," Nichole Cartman said.

Trey walked through the door and took a seat next to Liam Testaburger. Mrs. Burrs started writing on the board but she was interrupted by the principal. "The transfers are here." "Alright, class. I'm not going to teach today so just do whatever you want," she said. I shrugged and got up, sitting on the table in front of Trey. "You'd better be on time tomorrow," I said. Trey smirked. "Don't count on it."

"I hate you," I giggled. "Just kidding, I love you." I got up and walked over the Kylee and the others. "Where's Amy?" I asked. "She pulled Brian out in the halls to yell at him because she thinks he's cheating on her with Stacey," Bailey said. I nodded, looking over at the door when I heard it open. Mrs. Burrs walked back in. "Class, the transfer students we told you about last month arrived today. They're starting here tomorrow. This specific class is from Colorado."

"Colorado?" I asked wearily. Mrs. Burrs nodded. "Where in Colorado?" Tanya Black asked. "South Park." "I am so fucked…" I sighed. "Do you think it's…like your ex and the others?" Kendra Rowe asked me. I nodded. "Do they even know about the kid you had?" Lexi asked. I shook my head. "So you were pregnant when you left, and you had a baby, gave it to Vanessa because she was infertile and you had to because you couldn't raise it by yourself?" "Can we stop talking about this, please?"

"I would like you to meet our South Park transfer students," Mrs. Burrs said. I turned around and I wanted to hide. "Class, meet Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan, Token Black, Tweek Tweak, Wendy Testaburger, and Bebe Stevens."

I turned to face Kylee. "This is fucking lame," I said. She was about to reply when Amy burst through the door, pissed off. "I will kill you!" she growled. "Oh, I'm sure you will," Stacey Marsh said in a mocking-type tone. Amy raised a fist, but Lexi grabbed it and forced it down. "Amy, stop." "Lexi, you've never had a guy cheat on you, so don't try to stop me!" Amy hissed.

"Seriously, Amy. Stop," I said, taking a step forward. Amy ripped her fist from Lexi's hand and turned to me. "You know _exactly_ how I feel and you know _exactly_ how mad I am because you were in the same situation when you were dumped!" Amy growled. I was shocked. I felt the stares from my former friend but I refused to meet them. "That was not necessary," Lexi said. "Why would you ever take her side!? Her ex-fiancé is your-" "Shut the fuck up, Donovan," Kendra growled. "You don't understand how hard it's been on her since she moved back here. How would you feel if you had to give up your baby, huh?" Amy bit her lip and took a step back.

"Exactly. Come on, Tammi. Nichole said she had something she wanted to show you."


	3. Chapter 2

"So what did you want to show me or tell me or whatever?" I asked quietly. My head and heart were both racing. Craig. He was here. "You know how we've been saying that we need a Starbucks here?" Nichole smirked. I nodded, my interest was caught. Trey came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist. My cheeks tinted red and I looked back at Nichole. "Continue…" I said.

"Well…we finally got a Starbucks here!" "Fuck yes." "Kyle, why didn't you wait for me~" I froze. "God dammit. Can I just go home and die?" I said. "Well, you haven't been yourself lately," Kylee said. "That's because I just had a baby a few weeks ago. I want to murder him for making me have two motherfucking kids and _not_ being able to keep either of them…" I sighed.

"I'm leaving. Bye, guys." I grabbed by purse. "Haha, no. You're not going home," Lexi said, crossing her arms. "Trey, can you get me a venti vanilla spice Frappuccino please?" I asked looking up at him. Trey let go of me and approached the stand. "I love you," I called after him. "It's not fair," I said. "What?" "That I'm single," I replied.

"Well…" Liam said. "Shut upppppp," I whined. Trey returned with my coffee. "I love you," I said. "Hey, where's Kendra?" "She's with one of the South Parks guys. Apparently he's her boyfriend," Kylee replied. "Ooooh. Which one?" I asked. Kylee pressed her hand against her temple. "Um, I don't remember. His name starts with a 'K' though," she said. "Probably Kenny because Kyle has a girlfriend," I said. Kylee slammed her hand on the table, making me jump up out of my chair and behind Liam. "Jesus, Kylee!" I whimpered.

"Sorry. But yeah, that's his name," Kylee said, giggling at me. I flashed her a glare before I looked around the hallway. "It looks so empty," I muttered. "That's because they took down that gay artwork," Trey said. "It wasn't gay!" I protested. "Tammi." "Okay. It was _kinda_ gay," I replied. "It was mega super ultra-gay," Nichole said. I looked at her. "Nice wording," I said, giving her a slight nod. "Thank you," she replied, crossing her arms.

"TAMMIIIIII!" I looked up. "Shit." I stood up so that Katia wouldn't jump at me while I was sitting. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. "Oh my god, Katia. I can't breathe," I gasped. Katia was lifted off of me. "Whoever that was, thanks," I said, rubbing my neck. "Oh, hey Kyle. You know, you should really put her on a leash," I said smiling. Kyle grinned. "Hey Tammi," he said, extending his arms. I hugged him and stepped back. "So I take it you two are still together?" I asked.

"Yup," Katia said grinning like a freak. "Oh, so you're not gunna say hi to your sister? Okay, fine," Kylee said jokingly, crossing her arms. "Sorry Kylee," Kyle said, hugging his twin sister. "Sister?" Katia asked. "Yeah. Oh. Right. Katia, this is my twin sister Kylee. Kylee, this is my girlfriend Katia," Kyle said. The girls shook hands. "I missed you, girl," Katia said. "Missed you too," I replied. Katia stared at me. "Whoa, you look exhausted!" she exclaimed. "The past few days have been exhausting," I replied. I reached into my purse to get my phone. "Crap, I left my phone in the classroom. Be right back," I said.


	4. Chapter 3

I walked toward the door and turned the knob, opening the door. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my phone. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I dropped my phone. "Sorry, Tammi." "Oh my god, Clyde. You scared me," I said, reaching for my phone and turning around. "Hey," he said smiling. "Hi," I replied. "So, um, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked. I nodded. "Let's see…where should I start. Well, I think I should start by saying that I'm so sorry about Craig. It's my fault and-" "Clyde. None of it was your fault. It was entirely my fault. But I'm also kinda glad it happened. Not the whole cheating and getting dumped but moving. It gave me an opportunity to make an important choice," I said.

Clyde tilted his head. "I'm still sorry. But what choice?" he asked. I took a deep breath. "You cannot tell _anyone_ this. Not Tweek, not Token, not Bebe, not anyone." Clyde nodded. "Whether or not to have my baby," I said. Clyde staggered backwards. "You…you were pregnant?" he gasped. I nodded. "But you don't look…" "I gave birth last week. I got released from the hospital just yesterday," I explained. "Wait…um…is it…who's is it?" Clyde stammered. "Craig's. I was pregnant three weeks before Craig dumped me," I said. Clyde let out a sigh of relief.

"So you're a single mom now?" "No, actually. I knew that I couldn't take care of a child by myself so my friend, who is infertile, adopted him from me, like she did with my first child." "First child?! You mean you've had one before?!" Clyde exclaimed. "Oh. Right. I should've mentioned. I was pregnant when I left the first time during high school," I said. "So you've had two kids but you gave them to your friend who _can't_ have kids?" Clyde asked. I nodded. "Does Craig know? About either?" I shook my head. "Don't tell him. If some kind of miracle happens and he wants to get back together, which he probably won't and I totally understand, then I would consider telling him," I sighed.

"You want him back, don't you?" Clyde asked. "Badly," I replied. "Don't worry. I can help you get him back," Clyde suggested. I looked up at him. "If you think you can manage that, then do it. Please." Clyde smiled. "I will. Hey, question." "Yeah?" "What are their names?" Clyde asked. I smiled. "The firstborn's name is Elise Tammi Williams. She has blonde hair, like me, and blue eyes, like Craig. The second born's name is Daniel Craig Williams, half because they like the actor Daniel Craig and James Bond and half because of the actual father. He has black hair, like Craig, and green eyes, like me," I said. "Aw, they sound so cute," Clyde said.

I nodded. "It's also a good thing that their parents have blonde hair blue eyes and black hair green eyes," I said. "Why?" "Because then they won't think that they were adopted because they actually look like their parents," I said. "Oh." "You should meet them! Well, you can actually only meet Elise now because Daniel is way too young to be without his mom. Next time I'm called to babysit you're gunna help me," I said smiling. Clyde laughed. "Defiantly. I'm free whenever."

I heard the door open and saw Craig walk inside. His eyes narrowed when his eyes landed on me and Clyde, "Well, I should go. I'll let you know next time I'm asked, okay?" I said, walking toward the door on the opposite side of the room. Clyde nodded. "Okay," he called after me as I shut the door.


	5. Chapter 4

**Craig's POV:**

"Hey man," I said, walking up behind Clyde. "Sup?" Clyde replied. I looked at the door that Tammi had just exited. "So what were you and Tammi talking about?" I asked. Clyde sighed. "Nothing dude." "It didn't look like nothing," I said. "Craig." "Look man if you wanna date her, go for it. Like I would care," I told him. "You would care," Clyde muttered. "What was that?" "Nothing. So you wouldn't care if I dated Tammi?" Clyde asked. "Not even a little bit. I dumped her almost a year ago. I'm over her," I lied. "Fine. If you say so," Clyde picked up his phone from the table and walked out the door. "God dammit. Why did I say that?"

**My POV:**

"Tammi. Tammi!" I looked over my shoulder. "Oh hey Clyde," I said. "I think I know how I can get Craig to realize that he still likes you because I can totally tell," Clyde said. "How?" I asked. He shifted his feet. "Well he seemed upset that we were talking and then he was like 'if you wanna date her go for it I don't care' so that gave me an idea..." Clyde said. "We're going to start dating and then Craig will realize that he still likes me if he really does still like me once he learns that we're 'dating'?" I asked. Clyde looked at me. "Are you a mind reader?" he asked. I laughed. "So are we gunna start pretend dating or what?"

Clyde grinned. "Alright. You know your way around New York," he said, "so why don't you show me around?" I giggled. "Okay, fine. Why don't we hang out at the hotel I live at though today?" "Sure," Clyde said. "What hotel?" "Mayberry." "Oh, that's where we're staying."

I grabbed Clyde's hand and pulled him out the door and toward Mayberry Hotel. I pushed through the revolving door, Clyde following. "Home already?" I looked around. "Lex, Amy, what are you guys doing here?" I asked. "I got bored. Amy was annoying me about Brian." "He cheated on me," Amy said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Clydeeeeeeee, my boyfriend cheated on meeeee," Amy whined, grabbing Clyde's arm. "That sucks." "Well, excuse you. Some brother you are," Amy huffed.

"Brother?" I asked. "Yeah, Amy's my twin sister," Clyde said. "Oh." "Wait. Clyde. Clyde Donovan?" Lexi asked. Clyde nodded. "You're one of my brother's best friends. And you're the guy Tammi cheated on Craig with." "Okay, Lexi. Shut up. I don't want to be reminded." "Wait, are you guys dating?" Amy asked. "Just to make Craig jealous…" I said sheepishly. "Why don't you just talk to him?" Lexi suggested. "Why don't you!" I snapped. Lexi raised her hands in surrender. "Fine. I will."


End file.
